Washington's war on Chorus
by Philpott397
Summary: Alternate version of season 12. Washington is sent to a fed prison to endure the feds personal torture tool Joser. Will Washington break before his friends rescue him. How will Wash handle a old war with new soldiers (chpt 2) More to come, reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Washington Captured

Wash awoke to the sound of someone shouting his name in the distance. "Wash, Wash wake up, these dirty feds have me and my shotgun is near you." Wash's eyes focused on a red figure. Sarge. Wash attempted to lift himself up but a sharp pain bolted up his side. He looked down noticing the left side of his armor burnt shreaded and soaked with blood. A dangerous amount pooled on the grass beneath him coating it a dark maroon. Wash looked to Sarge still being held down by a fed soldier. Wash tried again to move but the pain doubled as did the blood comming out on the ground. As he slid into uncousisness he still heard Sarges screams.

Wash awoke again this time handcuffed in a dark empty cell. Wash was reduced to his undersuit, a bandage covered his side. Washs whole body ached like he had been hit by a truck. Wash sat and looked at his situation. A dark cell with the only light comming from a small slot in the door. He was alone, in pain, and for the first time in years scared. Wash heard the sound of footsteps outside his door and a familiar voice. "Why are we moving them again sir, weve moved them three times in the last week now where are they going." A soldier. "To compound Alpha six, all three of them. If we cant get anything out of them then on to the captial." Locus, that black suited sob.

"Let me go you fed assholes where the hell is my shotgun you dirtbags." Sarge, poor guy probely getting those shakes from not having his favored weapon. "Shut up old man" "Hey you dirtbag where is my robot, pinky, and Wash what the hell did you do with him. Huh." Sarge said, wait Sarge liked him thats new. "One the same bus your going dont worry Sarge i bet thell take good care of you three at A six. Locus is all about hospitality." Wash could almost picture the smirk under Locus s helmet. "Wait three what are you dirt bags talking about." "Your freelancer friend will be enjoying a different hospitaliy." Wash had only seconds to process the sentence before his door slammed open. Two soldiers in black armor grabbed his arms and threw him in the hall. Wash landed with a thud as pain overwhelmed his body. Sarge stared at the crumpled form that was Wash in front of him. Wash was then pulled by his arms down the hallway opposite to Sarge. As the two were pulled away Sarge shouted. "Wash stay strong well find you and kill these damn dirtbags, i promise Wash." Wash looked back noticing the care, fear, and anger mixed in the Sergeants brown eyes. Wash shouted as pain clouded his eyes. "Locus i swear to god if you hurt them i will fucking kill you you son of a bitch." Sarge looked at the pure anger in the freelancers grey eyes until he was dragged out the door and thrown a a security truck.

Wash sat on the floor in the back of a covered truck as it pulled onto the road and left the base. Pain consumed his body hours later after a pair of black armored soldiers pulled his limp body from the truck. As he was pulled down as maze of hallways he stared at the soldiers dragging him. They wore EOD armor giving them a elite looking appearence. Wash knew these wernt the regular fed troopers they were something else. Wash was pulled into a room and strapped to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. His hands and feet secured with metal cuffs. Wash looked around the room after the guards left. Only a window the size of a mail slot on the cieling directly above him provided any light. The floor below him was worn with obvious faded blood stains. There was a table to one side of the wall with anything from a wrench to a drill all rusted sith blood. Wash shivered at the thought at where he was. Wash was startled when the door slamed open to revile a lone figure. He wore commando armor with a helmet in his arms. His black hair with dark eyes led to his scarred face and neck with the face of a stern drill sergeant. He strode into the room with two other black aromored soldiers that stood guard at the shut door. The unhelmeted figure strode over to the bench grabbing a wrench. The figure then spoke in a low tone like locus.

"Agent David Washington a freelancer that ended up with some stupid sim troopers that took you in faked your death, but then your past would catch up to you, kill the director. Then get shipprecked on a planit thats in a civil war. What luck you have Wash. But guess what your luck just ran out." The figure said as he walked over to Wash tightening the wrench on his left thumb. "Because you will soon find out that your past doenst matter, you all break the same. Anyway Wash im Joser the feds personal torture tool. And ive learned over the years that everyone breaks Wash from freelancers to generals you just have to find the right trigger." Joser said after fully tightening the wrench causeing Wash to wince. He watched a Joser grabbed the handle. "And im not stupid Wash i know that physical pain doesnt break you it weakens you." Joser said as he twisted the wrench breaking Washs thumb in one motion. Wash yelped at he pain holding back a scream.

Watching Washs face contort in pain pleasured Joser. "Nighty night Wash." Joser said as they left him alone. Wash looked at his thumb twisted at a un natural angle wrench still secure not giving him relief. Wash only hoped that the others were safe as he dozed into a exausted sleep.

Sarge sat with donut, and lopez in the back of a security truck. They watched as Washs truck dissapeared from view. Locus and the driver were in the cab seperated only by a open window. "Hey you black suited dirt bag where is Wash going." Sarge said accepting he might as well get answers then sit quietly in the truck. "Outpost 23B" Locus said almost pleasently. "What going to happen to him." Donut piped up. "Interegation, the works. Listen i know you guys think im inhuman but our general sent Wash there, almost feel bad about letting thise soldier take him." "What do you mean feel bad how could you feel bad you inhuman dirtbag." Sarge said half worried. "Because outpost 23B is where we send prisoners that the rest of us could never break. Joser is the inhuman son of bitch that gets that honor." Locus said a tremble in his voice. "Who Joser." Donut asked visibly sacred. "Joser" Locus started with a deep breath. "And his soldier have there own base out west, they were interegators for ONI back in the war and they were good at thier job. The feds hired him and his soldiers to break prisoners that were troublesome to crack. General Stonefield after looking at Washs file assumed he would be of the same difficulty. Wash will break there. Joser with start breaking down his body first. Enough food to keep his body functioing but nothing more. Physical torture. Then thell find cracks in his mind and dig deep into his files until hes begging for them to stop. The ll get the info and leave him to suffer alone in his cell for weeks as he tears himself apart. Then he either sits there until he dies or the turn him into a fed and use him against the rebels and your friends as a weapon of desruction." Locus recieted as the other three sank lower into thier seat after each word. "So hes scrued, what if our friends recuse us and him." Sarge said worry deep in his voice. "If that happens Wash will takes month to reibilitate if you recue him" With that the truck fell silent each member clinging to thier own thoughts. As the truck stopped each limp walking form was thrust into thier own cell as locus called "Good night gentelman see you jn the morning"

Wash awoke to Joser twisting the once static wrench still attached to his thumb. Wash let out a scream while Joser took the wrench off with a sudden pull throwing it on the table behind him. "Morning sunshine, listen Wash ive cleared my scedule for you today so you could at least wake up on time for me. Hmm" Wash cleared his throat ignoring the pain in his hand. "Fuck you Joser. Fuck the feds, and fuck you black armored friends." Wash said voice full of hate. "THATS NOT HOW THIS WORKS WASHINGTON." Wash shrunk back at Joser shout. "You just fucked yourself over Wash remember that from now on. "Jason teach this basterd what happens when prisoners act out." "Yes sir." A Jason said as one of the black figures aproaced Wash. Jason drew his arm back and a well caculated punch hit Wash in the center of the chest. The snap and scream echoed in the room. Wash cringed as Jason spoke closely to him. "You cheep shot motherfucker." Wash gasps out in that outburst came a stomp on his unprotected knee crushing it in one swift motion. Wash screamed as his body tried to writh under the restraints. "Enough Jason, ill take it from here." Joser said pulling a chair to sit a foot in front of Wash. "Wrong move Wash wrong move."

Sarge sat in his cell staring blindly at Locus in front of him. "Answer the damn quention sergeant where is the rebel base, where are your other friend." Locus said "How the hell should i know you dirtbag." Sarge said. "Felix and the rebels must have told you something sergeant." Locus said frustation in his voice this sergeant wouldnt back down and was attributing to Locus s headache. "All Felix told us was about the war and that we should join the rebels he told us nothing about a god damn home base." Sarge said voice growing with every word. With that Locus stood and walked out of the cell. After securing the door lock he spoke to a soldier by the door. "These idiots know nothing, im heading up to the capital to talk to Gen Stonefield." Locus said walking down the hall. Sarge watched as lopez and Donut were thrown in his cell.

"So thd finally accepted we didnt know anything." Donut said not as normally cheery as he was. "I would guess so but im not sure thell accept that from Wash." Sarge said in a tired voice. "Sarge im sacared for Wash what if the other cant get to him in time." Donut said visibly worried. "We ll get him out donut wether its in time or not." Sargd said clearly. "I promised" he wishpered.

"Im not going to ask again Wash tell what you know about the rebels or Danes can continue." Joser said it had been three hours since they had started. Wash would not answer thier questions. Danes had been hitting Washs face until his hands hurt. Wash was slumped forward wincing at the pain in his head. Wash looked up at Joser who just asked him the same question for the fith time. "Even if i new anything about the rebels i would never tell you no matter how hard you try." Wash choked out. "Wash let me ask you this then. Do you really think they care about you Wash. Your a freelancer that dragged them deeper into a project that tore you apart. You put them in danger, you tried to kill them the second it would garentee your own freedom. And no matter how much you think they trust you it will always linger in the back of there heads of what you are." Joser said seeing the worry on Washs face develop. Great. "They wouldnt, they trust me, i trust them." Wash said uneasyness in his voice for the first time since epsilons suicide. "Trust them all you want Wash but the bare truth is you are a soldier that been changed by a corrupt project, and a AI. The truth to them is your a insane freelancer thats unpredictable and could throw them to the wind at any given point to save his own skin." "Wait thats not" Wash said his voice breaking. "You think they care dont you Wash about how broken you are, your just another piece of the project that they have to deal with. Sure they will probely rescue your friends but they wont come for you. Because for the first time they could go back to being the sim troopers they once were with no project freelancer in sight." Joser said smirking seeing the crack in Washs defences and digging his claws in. "They dont need you Wash." Wash rasied his head to speak but just as quickely lowered it. Joser smiled he had cracked the freelancer. "Nighty night Wash same time tommarow." Joser said as he Jason and Danes walked off leaving Wash alone. "They dont need me." Wash mumbled to himself. The more he thought about it it was true he had lost thier trust, he saw it in thier eyes when he yelled at them for not doing something right he saw the fear if there eyes like when he had shot donut. God there eyes, that fear, that damn fear. His head slumped lower chest in pain as his brocken chest was disturbed with each breath a well calculated punch. He sat there waiting until morning where it would start again.

An explosion rocked A six. Sarge and the others looked up. Another, followed by gun shots close. "I think the rebels are here Sarge." Donut said cheeryness comming back. "No shit Donut." Sarge said listening to the nearing gunshots. "Where the fuck are they my feet hurt." Grif that lazy basterd. "Shut up Grif check that door." Simmons. Grif slammed open the door to find his unarmored comrads. "In here simmons, tucker hurry the hell up. Tucker came sprinting down the hall sword in hand followed by simmons. "Hey fuckers the heros have arrived." Tucker said in a proud boasting voice. "Shut up tucker." Sarge said as they were uncuffed and lead to warthogs. "Wait" Tucker said going down the hall." Where the hell is Wash. Felix had caught up to them by this time following them down the hall. "Outpost 23B" Sarge said faintly as they were helped in the jeep. Felix froze at the name, the other worryly watching him shake. "O-o-Outpost 23...B your sure." Sarge nodded his head. "Wash is fucked that Joser son of a bitch is tearing him apart as we speak." "Wait you know Joser Felix." Donut said suprised. "Not personally but ive seen his work. Soldier come back complety broken, unable to consol, after as little as week of interrogation." Felix said his helmet off a hand running through his short black hair. "We need to find him Felix please we have to." Tucker said pleading. Felix looked at the aqua soldier his face relaxing. "We can Tucker but you have to be prepared for a Wash thats complelty broken. When we get to him grab him and tell him anything that will confort him. Lets go get Wash." They took off with five other warthogs toward outpost 23B.

Wash sat shaking in his seat as Joser took his seat in front of him. "Good morning Wash i trust you didnt have a good night sleep. Anyway Wash time to dig into the cracks. phase two." Joser said "Now Wash tell me about Carolina." Wash froze he could tell a number of things but froze. But Washs resolve was broken the fight gone from his tired broken form. "Why the fuck does that matter, she left us, she left me, she doesnt care about anything but herself you son of a bitch" Joser sat in silence taking in Washs response. "Just like you Wash. You left them once and you dont care about anything but your own skin." Joser said walking over to the table. He picked up combat knife admiring its sharpness for a moment before turning back to Wash. "How about Tucker and Caboose what about them who are they." Joser said still admiring the knife. Wash sat in silence concern evident on his face. His battered head dipped lower. Joser knew this look he d seen it on so many other prisoners. They were friends, they meaned somthing to Wash. "Well Wash i cant wait all day share your thoughts." Joser said. "They mean nothing to me, i just had to lead them." Joser sat back in the chair in front of Wash. "I know Wash you were the leader of blue team, but i can tell that it was more than that Wash you care about them." Joser said. "I dont" Wash mumbled out. "You fucking lier." Joser stood up and put the tip of the knife below Washs stuerum away from organs and viens but in the center of nerves and muscle. "Last chance Wash." Wash silently scowled at Joser pain and hate behind his grey eyes. Joser eased the knife into Wash. Wash screamed as the knife tore through muscles and nerves. Joser didnt stop until the knife was hilted in Wash. Joser stood for a minute letting Wash come back. "Now lets continue Wash tell me about the rebels again where are they." Joser hand fell on he blades hilt. "I...i...dont know." Washs voice was low and weak. "Bullshit." Was all Joser said before ripping the knife out in a quick motion.  
Wash screamed and fell into blackness after hearing Joser "When he wakes up well continue."

Felix sat in the warthogs back seat thinking. He had been captured by the feds a while back and had been sent to Joser compound. He shrunk back at the memories. He had somehow escaped when the guards disreguarded his weak form. He had spent months in the rebels med bay clinging to his pillow rocking back and forth on his bed sobbing every time he heard a sound that identified with Josers compound. Kimball had been there though. She had all but moved her office to his room. He was never alone when he woke up screaming. She would be there holding him telling him it was ok. She would disreguard soldiers reporting if she saw him out of corner of her eye shaking or cluching his pillow going into his safety position. He owed her and the new republic for helping him come out of it a year later and he would help Wash to. "Felix" Tucker saying his name jolted him back to reality. He relized he was cradling his helmet settling into his safety position. He quickly relaxed himself to look at a concerned Tucker. "Yeah whats up." Felix said "Nothing dude you okay, i knew you were thinking, but curling in your version of the fetal position kinda sets off alarms in my mind, and aparently simmons whos sitting next to you." Felix looked to Simmons a concerned look on his face. "Sorry" Felix said fighting the urge to curl back up. "Dude are you ok you like like your going to have a breakdown." Tucker said "I was remembering when i was captured and sent to his compound. It was tough on me." Felix said and went on to tell them the whole story until they reached to compound.

Blood oozed from Washs seven knife wounds deep in his torso. Some in his abdomen other between ribs. Joser washed his bloody hands in the sink in the corner of the room. Jason walked up to him muttering a few words before leaving them alone. Joser walked over to Washs sleeping form so peacful time to stop that. He kicked Wash hard in his shin feeling the bone break. Wash awoke screaming in pain. "Good morning sleepy head hope i interupted a nice dream." Washs eyes struggled to focus Joser. He was pale from exaustion and blood loss. His throat was raw and pained from sreaming. Joser picked up a power drill. "So Wash care to share any info today or should i prolong your suffering. Hell ill make you a deal tell me all about the rebels and ill knock you out for the rest of the day." Joser said. Wash made a attempt to insult Joser but all that came out was a pained gurgle as he coughed out blood from his irritated throat. Joser placed the drill bit at the tip of a finger under the fingernail. "Come on Wash spill it." Wash coughed out more blood as he struggled to speak. "Fuck...you...Joser" Wash let out after several pained gasps. Joser powered on the drill driving into Washs finger. Wash weakly screamed into a coughing fit spiting out blood. It was getting hard to breath through his irritated throat. Joser continued until all ten of Washs fingers were bloody and broken. Wash sobbed in the chair as Joser left. Wash tipped his head to the side throwing up bile and blood. As the door opened Wash flinched. A red headed women in a lab coat came in the room. A medical cross was inprinted in her coat as Wash struggled to focus. "Im just a medic Washingtion. I wont treat you but i have to look you over." She looked and every inch of his battered body taking small notes. As she lifted his shirt she grimiced. She wrote down some quick notes and left.

Felix and the others surrounded the base taking out guards as they went. Felix was ready to end Joser for what he had done to him, Wash, and counltess others. They had split into teams combing the compound. The feds were unprepared forthere assault being cut down left and right. Joser had come out of his room in his undersuit seeing Felix race toward him. They collided with eachother going into a full on brawl on he hallway floor. Even out of armor Joser presented a challenge to Felix. Joser kicked Felix into a wall hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Joser lunged with a knife cutting hard into Felixs throat. Felix fell to his knees coughing up blood holding his throat. "Shoulda stayed away Felix." He went to draw his knife when a energy sword stabbed through his chest. Joser fell on the floor struggling to stop the blood flow. Tucker ran to Felix and put pressure on his wound. Felix brushed him off standing with his hand to his throat breath comming in small but constant gasps. He pointed down the hall with his pistol in hand. They continued down the hall a Tucker checked behind him often looking at Felix holding his throat with one hand and a pistol clenched in the other. The founda women in a lab coat hiding behind some crates. "Where Washington you fed bitch" Tucker all but shouted and Felix aimed at her. "Rroom 201 dont shoot me im just a medic. Felix pulled the trigger and gave Tucker a ill tell you later helmet tilt. As they came to room 201 Felix shot the lock and opened the door. Washs bloody unarmored form greeted them. Felix went pale in his helmet, that was how he looked to Kimball when he stumbled into the rebel base half in shock. Tucker was by his side first undoing the restraints. Felix watched the door training his pistol. Tucker radioed the rest. "Guys we found Wash, we need two litters in here now." "Roger that Tucker, Sarges and Simmons teams are on there way to you." Grif said over the radio. "Wash" Tucker said hoping Wash would wake up. "Huh T...tucker." Wash said his voice rough and shallow. "Yeah were here to get you out Wash your safe." Tucker said as Sarge and Simmons rushed into the room kneeling by the pair there teams behind them with strechers. Doc rushed in behind him pushed he others away as he treated Washs serious wounds. "Tucker why did you need two strechers to tired to walk back yourself." Wash actually chucked in the background as Doc helped ease him onto a strecher them set to tieing him down. "No for Felix. Doc i need your help." They looked over to the mercanary who had sat down against the wall holding his throat as Doc and Tucker approached him. Felix shrunk back as Doc tried to lay him down. Tucker went to his other side easeing him down. Felix coughed and struggled. "Felix calm down, Doc help him." Tucker said Felix relaxing slightly. Doc took off Felixs helmet. Felixs mouth was bloody his face pale. Doc cut away fabric from his still oozing throat while Tucker held his hands away and conforted the mercenary. Doc treated the cut and suctioned the blood out of Felixs throat. Felix was put on a strecher and carried out by Sarges squad as Simmons lt suctioned blood from his throat. The others heft ed Wash to the warthogs. Felix was loaded in Sarges warthogs as Sarge took over suctions his throat. Felix coughed slightly then lapsed into unconsiouness. Wash was long out as he was loaded into Tuckers warthog. Doc sat in the back as he tended to Wash.

Wash layed still as Doc treated his wounds. He pealed back his undershuit revealing bruses along his entire body. "Hey Tucker hand me a blanket" Doc, after he looked over his wounds leaving him a a pair of boxers and covering him with the blanket Doc sat in the edge of the seats where feat would go and prevented Wash from rolling. Doc wrapped a un armored arm around him. "It ok Wash we got you, your safe, it ok." Wash moved closer into Doc relishing the first friendly contact in weeks. Tucker was in the passengerseat watching Wash fall asleep in Docs arms. "Hey Doc." Tucker said in a wishper. "Yeah" Doc said not looking up from rubbing Washs arm. "You think he going to be ok." Tucker said warching Wash crurl more to Doc. "I think so we just need to be with him like Felix told us." Tucker took one last look at Wash still curled in to Doc snoring peacefully before he turned back and dozed off.

Wash awoke in a white room in a hostipital bed. He couldnt move due to the dull pain in his body. An IV steady dripped along with the quiet beeping of his pulse. Wash looked over to see Tucker sleeping in a chair by his bed. Caboose was asleep on the couch across from his bed hugging a box of crayons as papers littered the floor. Joser was wrong they did care about him they had come for him. The door opened quietly slightly jolting Wash. Wash turn his head to see Felix in black sweatpants with a orange new republic tshirt. He was pale and clung a little to the door for support. He had a bandage on his throat as carefully kept his head in a stiff position to not disturb the wound. He stumbled over to a chair beside Washs bed sitting down abrupty. "Hey Wash glad your up." Felix said in a quiet voice. "Yeah thanks, should you be in bed Felix." Wash said his throat not hurting him for once. "Yeah i snuck out its lonely in there." Felix said a slight smile creeping onto his face. "They didnt let you stay in here." "I dont know im just so tired but i cant sleep after all that then being alone." Felix said somehow looking more tired. "Joser told me how he broke you Felix, and showed me video of Kimball helping you after, i understand not wanting to be alone after facing it." A smile formed on Felixs tired face. Wash smiled back and scooted over in his bed. "Come on Felix just watch the ribs. Felix slipped into Washs bed and watched Wash pass out beside him before slipping into sleep himself.

Tucker awoke as his chair fell over. He picked himself off the floor to see Wash sleeping peacfully with Felix beside him. When the hell had Felix come in. A nurse opened the door and looked around the room gaze setting on Felix. Thenurse let out a exausted sigh before walking over to Felix. She changed the bandage on his throat quietly. She left a few minutes after returning with another bed. She hooked up a IV and several moniters. "Tucker could you help me move Felix." She said as Tuckers gaze jolted away from Wash. "Sure, why did you seperate him from us in the first place." Tucker said carefully hefting Felix as the nurse held his head. "He generally likes to be alone when he gets hurt, but i cant say that now." The nurse covered Felix with a blanket as she connected the IV. "That should do hes not allowed out of the bed Tucker." She said leaving. Tucker watched as Felix shifted his eyes opening. He sat up as Tucker sat next to his bed. "Hey Felix lay down." Tucker said easeing Felix down to his pillow. "How did i get here." Felix said looking around at the foriegn room. "I have no idea man i fall out of my chair and find you in Washs bed then the nurse comes in and brings in another bed for you." Tucker said scowling at the chair. "You stumbled in last night Felix, you didnt want to be alone." Felix and Tucker turned to see Wash smile at them from his bed bruses on his head fading. "I let you sleep in my bed you looked like shit." Wash said laughing weakly. "Thanks i dont usaully do that." Felix said "Its ok with what youve been through." Wash said. "You two need anthing" Tucker said leaning back in his chair. "Im hungry as hell." Felix said "Me too" Wash said eyeing Tucker. "Fine ill be back with some hostpital pudding or jello." Tucker said opening the door. "Bullshit tell Kimball i want a steak." Felix said. "With your thoat Felix youll be on pudding and jello until christmas." Tucker left down the hall. "Dick." Felix mumbled.

A few minutes later Sarge walked in with two trays of food covered. "Morning gentleman over heard your request." Sarge set the trays down taking the covers off revealing steaks. He locked the door and helped the two sit up putting the trays in thier tray tables. Felix looked like he was in heaven as he carefully ate his steak. Sarge cut Washs and fed him small bites. "Damn Sarge i just might have to reconsider that red team invite." Wash said in between bites. Tucker appeared at the door with a tray of assorted pudding and jello. He went blank when he saw Felix with a steak. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Open this fucking door, where the fuck did you get a steak Felix." Tucker said as his gaze set on Sarge cutting up Washs steak. Tucker leaned more into the door. "Sarge you asshole let me in." Tucker finally managed to get the lock to give in and stormed into the room harshly setting down the tray. "I leave for ten fucking minutes and you give them steaks are you fucking crazy Sarge." "No you stupid blue, Wash is the crazy one, i was just helping Felix emotion problems with food and sweeting the deal for Wash to join red team." Sarge said. Wash gave him a scowl at the crazy part but disreguarded it when another piece of steak was pushed his way. Felix took a breather already half through his own steak. "Hell if id know emotional steak breaks worked i would have tried this years ago." Felix said his voice still quiet but happy at the same time.

"Hey guys hows it umm." Kimballs voice trailed off as she enter the room. Wash and Felix were eating steaks while Tucker was fumming in between the beds. "Ok whats going on." Kimball said crossing her arms. "Oh were socializing, learning about eachother, you know." Sarge said nervously. "Yeah turns out emotional eating works for me, no more therpy for me just steak and lobster will solve my problems." Felix said pushing his table away with the empty tray. "Yeah ok, Wash how about you." Kimball said sitting down on the other side of his bed. "Im sore as hell but with these idiots ill be fine, and i might be with Felix on that food therapy thing." Wash said eating the last of his steak. "See Kimball im gonna publish that Felixs guide to mental and physical revovery in war, drown your problems in steak sause and ice cream." Felix said his voice comming out. "Id buy it." Wash said. "Can we remember the part about steak right after extenisve injury for god sake." Tucker said plooped down on the couch still littered with Cabooses drawings. 


	2. Old war new soldiers

A old war with new soldiers

Wash stared out over the cave from a observation balcony. Down below Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Donut practiced with their squads on a obstacle course Wash had designed after the one on the Mother of Invention. He remembered that was his obsession in the program when he wasn't good enough. Tex had last man standing, Carolina had endless hand to hand simulations, York with lock practice. He would spend hours perfecting the course, then have fillis make a new one. North would sit and watch him sprint over obstacles. He would mark times of 7 minutes or under on courses that took Carolina 20. Down below they were in their squads trying the course for the first time.

Wash, Sarge, and Donut had each gotten their own squads after the rescue. Wash heard his Lieutenant walk quietly up the steps stopping to lean on the rail with Wash. "Course is ready Sir just give the word and we can start." Said Jason Webb a 20 year old kid that had volunteered to be Washs LT after others became wary over the xfreelancer. He was a few inches shorter than Wash with spiky black hair and light blue eyes. He had a light scar running from the hair line between his eyes and ending at his nose. Webb had said it was from a mission when he and his squad were blown off a 2 story building. He had hit his head when he landed cutting a deep grove in his forehead. His other two squad members, Karmic and Parlors were also dedicated to Wash. They like Webb had volunteered when no-one else would. Karmic was the same height as Webb with red hair and green eyes. He was a quiet but effective soldier. He was only 19 years old and had lost his legs to a fed IED. He walked on prosthetics and told Wash to treat him no different. Parlors was a 20 year old with brown hair and dark grey eyes. He was shorter than the rest of the squad but made up for it in skill with heavy weapons. His only past was two years of war.

"Tell em to start Webb, I'll be shouting advice from up here." Wash said rubbing his neck. Due to his injures he was whereing combats boots with grey cargo pants and a tan instructor shirt Kimball had given him. The other adorned their personal squad colored armor. Wash squad had their recruit armor with a yellow stripe bordered by grey stripes on their left arms. "Yes sir, you want a chair?" Webb said watching his CO shift weight off his healing knee. "Sure Webb thanks." Webb hurried and grabbed a chair from a supply closet helping his CO sit down. "I'll go start it up sir." Webb said going back down to the control room. He plugged his headphones into the consul and pushed the button on the mic. "Course 1 simulation start Red team first. Orange, Red, Maroon, Light red, and Aqua on standby order. Begin." Sarge took off with Jackson, Fallow and Dax.

Wash watched as Red team worked through various obstacles working perfecty sinc. Wash had put them though six of these courses everyone harder then the last. Wash would take his squad out later when everyone was gone to shower or eat. During the day Wash ran many of the simulations, with his squad. Wash watched as Tuckers squad finished the course. Wash scribbled notes on his data pad to use tomorrow, but right now was his turn to put his team through the ringer. "Grey team line up." Wash shouted as he half hobbled to the elevator. Three resounding 'Yes sir's echoed as Wash stepped out of the elevator. Webb, Karmic, and Parlors stood at attention facing Wash. "Training routine 3, you have a hour to complete it then the course get going." "Yes sir." The three sounded off as they took off running. Wash had five training routines they followed. Three was the longest at a hour. It included a 4 mile sprint, 100 push ups and sit ups, 50 two count jumping jacks, and stairs until the hour was up.

Surprisingly his squad boasted to the other squads about his routines. It was funny to see his squad sprinting the two miles from the training cave to the mess have at lunches leaving the others in he dust. Tucker claimed they were on steroids. Wash laughed at the thought as Webb finished his run comming in at 20:24. Wash was impressed with his squads performance as, the other two finished two minutes later. They worked through there sets easily as the hour ended. "Ok ten minute break." They sat in silence as they gulped down water. Karmic was the first to break the silence. "Sir, why do you work us so hard, I mean none of the other squads do half what we do daily." He looked slightly ashamed for speaking out. "Do you honestly want to be like them Karmic or do you want to be this version of you." Wash said sitting down on the ledge of a obstacle. "No sir, I love who I've become I almost wish the others would too ya know." He said "People have their own ways of leading Karmic and you can't change them." "Why do you work us hard sir?" Webb asked. "I work you three harder then they do because your capable of it. You knew that volunteering for my squad was going to be a challenge. So I work you guys hard because your motivated to meet that challenge. Trust me I will do these routines with you and I will make them harder, but your also my squad so I care about you guys too." Wash said smiling and making eye contact with each of them. "Sir can we make a deal just for tonight." Webb said. "What kind of deal Webb?" Wash said suspicions growing. "I think we should have a night just to relax as team you know a movie, some snacks." Webb said eager. Wash thought for a minute taping his fingers on the obstacle under him. "I guess we could but after one exercise, use your stealth skills to get a movie, swipe some snacks from Grif, and prank Tucker tonight." Wash said smiling. "Why Tucker sir?" Webb said. "We all need some laughs, I'll see you three in the lounge in three hours." With that Wash hopped of the ledge and walked toward the lounge. Two hours later Parlors came in with a box of snacks from Grifs stash, and Webb with a old earth movie. Wash was on the couch his knee supported with pillows. Webb put the movie in and they waited for Karmic. He walked in ten minutes later and sat in a well used bean bag grabbing a box of Oreos. "Mission was a success sir." Karmic said with a dramatic salute. "Good job guys lets start the movie." Wash said as Webb pushed play.

Several minutes into the film the could here Grif shouting at Tucker door. "Tucker did you steal from my food stash?" "What the fuck man it's ten get the hell out." "No someone stole from my food stash and I'm pissed." "Fine one sec." They could hear Tucker shuffling out of bed due to the lounge being three doors down from Aqua teams rooms. Karmic paused the movie with a smirk as Grey team listened. "So what the fuck is...shit what the oof." Tucker said as a load puff went off. "What the ahh." Another puff went of clouding Grifs voice. Grey team listened to the suppressed cursing as the two walked toward the lounge. Karmic scrambled and pressed play as all of Grey team suppressed laughter. Grey team stayed stone faced as Tucker and Grif walked by coated in rainbow powder from head to toe. "What the hell are you guys doing here shouldn't Wash be running you through another of his routines." Grif said pissed. Wash spoke up first. "Nope not today it's grey teams movie night, lucky charm. Wash said as he threw a empty box of Oreos at Grif. "Wait you assholes stole my food what the hell, wait lucky charm you asshole Wash." Grif said as he stomped back to his room. Tucker cursed and went back to his. As soon as Tucker door shut Webb burst out laughing. "Lucky...Charm..nice one sir." Webb said in between gasps. "Just call me Wash guys screws formalities. But did you see his face when I threw the Oreos." Wash said crying from laughing so hard. They watched the rest of the movie before walking back to their quarters. "So Wash every Monday night." Karmic said. "Yeah I think we could manage that." Wash said as he walked into his room. He changed into his shirt and shorts before slipping into bed.

Wash awoke to the sound of screaming as his stiff body resisted standing up so quickly. Wash grabbed a cane by the door and peered into the hall. Webb was in shorts and a muscle shirt rubbing his eyes as Parlors stepped out in sweats and a t-shirt. It took Karmic a minute to put on his legs before stumbling out of his room. "What the hell is going on." Webb asked. "I don't know I heard screaming." Wash said leaning heavily on the cane trying to stretch his knee. "Let's walk down the lounge see whats." Wash was cut off by a large explosion outside of the building. "Shit get your gear on now." Adrenaline fueled Wash as he put his new aviator armor on. He grabbed his gun from his closet and limped outside to his squad. "Let's go sinc." Wash said running down the hall. "Sinc." They walked out of barracks to see Kimballs headquarters on fire. Wash ran to Tucker squad as they pulled Kimball from the building. She was conscious trying to clear her throat of smoke. Red teams focused on putting the fire out as Wash, Tucker, and Caboose used their teams to form a perimeter. Doc worked on wrapping Kimballs burns as she talked to him. His eyes went wide in shock. "Wash get over here know." Webb nodded to Wash as he jogged over to doc. "What is it Doc." Doc took off his helmet and looked at Wash. "Felix attacked her Wash he's working with Locus." Wash took off his helmet and ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. "Fuck." Was all Wash could say at the moment. He walked over to the teams. "Felix is working with Locus spread outing your teams and secure the base. Radio back if you find anything then kill it." "Webb you three go too I'll stay with Kimball and Doc." They all nodded and left to scour the base.

Wash helped get Kimball to the med bay as the squads searched. "This is Grey squad sector four looks clear wait what fuck there on the cliff." Webbs voice cut to static as gun fire ripped from sector five. Wash cursed under his breath. He couldn't leave Doc unguarded. The other teams would be responding, Wash just listened and hoped.

Webb had caught sight of Felixs orange accents as Parlors fired. Felix jumped down and kicked Webb in the chest throwing him hard into the cave wall. Parlors swung the butt of his gun hitting Felix hard in the side. The mercenary let out a small yelp as he collapsed. Karmic knocked him on his back with a kick. Felix grabbed his side as two guns poking into his view. Webb recovered and trained his gun on Felix. "You really think you can take me on." Felix laughed reaching for his concealed combat knife. "Fuck you Felix." Karmic said. Felix went to stab him in the legs when the blade caught metal. Felix was halfway up preparing for screams of mercy not a gun hitting him back to the ground. "Should have payed more attention Felix." "Let's motivate him not to try anything hmm Parlors." He nodded they shifted their guns and shot Felix in the legs. "Fuck!" Felix said writhing in pain. Karmic slung Felix over his shoulder hitting the mercenarys legs on something now and then to keep him occupied. "Wash come in over." Parlor said over comms. "This is Wash were in the med bay." Wash answered relived to hear from his squad. "We have Felix captured." "Ok take him to us."

Wash stared in disgust at Felix when he was dropped on the bed by Karmic. Felix looked scared half to death looking at his legs that had three bullets holes each. "Nice job guys." Wash said. "Fucker here thought he could stab me in the shin. Look on his face was priceless when I knocked him back with the butt of my gun." Karmic said sitting in a chair on the left side of Felixs bed holding a pistol to the mercenary. "You fucking traitor son of a bitch, we trusted you." Webb shouted causing Felix to shrink back slightly. Sure he had never met Wash squad after Wash had become their CO but he never expected the three kids to have the skill of freelancers. "Big mistake there Webb, Wash I see you've corrupted the youth to your style. Classy." Felix said shifting his hands slightly. "They kicked your sorry excuse for a mercenary ass, didn't they." Wash said as Felix eyed Webb turn his back to talk to Wash. "Not yet." Felix said ramming his knife into Webb's back penetrating the soft organs in his abdomen. Wash caught his Lieutenant as Karmic shot. Felix head jolted to the right as blood splattered on the white tile as Felixs limp body hit the floor. Wash held Webb as Doc moved to stop the steady blood flow from his back. Doc and the medics took Webb into the OR while Wash stood looking at Felixs body, blood oozing from the cracked visor. "Wash, what do we do." Parlors said taking off his helmet. "We see how far this treason goes, then we fight until you, Karmic, Webb, and every other soldier on this planet doesn't have to anymore."


	3. United against a commom threat

Thanks to those of you who read and are following this story. I have a lot more in stock for you so stay tuned. Please review, it helps Church cope with Caboose.

Wash sat in a chair dressed in sweat pants and his instructor t-shirt. He stared as Webb's chest rose and fell under the blanket. He had been out for three days after barley pulling through surgery. Felix knew exactly where to hit to deal the near fatal wound. Wash had stayed in his room in the med bay along with Karmic and Parlors. The two were on the couch across from the foot of Webb's bed. Karmic was sprawled with his feet on Parlors lap who had dozed sitting up head leaning back. Washs hand was still wrapped around Webb's as he waited. He should have shot Felix when he was first thrown in that bed. Webb groaned and shifted, his eyes fluttered open and looked around the room resting on Wash no longer gripping his hand. "Morning Webb never pegged you as one to sleep in." Wash said smiling as he threw a magazine at Parlors head causing him to jolt up throwing Karmic off the couch. Webb chuckled and held his side as the two dazed soldiers got their bearings. Wash turned his attention back to Webb. His face was pale from blood loss, the scar on his forehead more pronounced. "You ok?" Wash said. "Yeah I'm good, just a little dizzy, and sore." Webb said weakly. "Well get better soon I can't trust either of these two to be my LT. I have to go to a meeting but I'll be by later." Wash said as he walked to the meeting room.

Karmic picked himself up and took Washs chair. "You scared the shit out of us Webb. Don't do that." Karmic said. "I know sorry." Webb said rubbing the pain away from his side. "You know I think I figured out why Wash is so hard on us." Webb said pausing. "He doesn't want to lose us, or be unprepared for shit that goes down like this." Webb said as exhaustion started to creep on him. "I think your right Webb. Get some rest ok we'll be back after lunch to check on you." Karmic said as he and Parlors left.

Webb allowed himself to think for a minute. He had heard the stories about Wash when he was in Project Freelancer. How Wash had seen his whole squad tear itself apart as he picked up the pieces. He felt sorry for Wash, but knew how it felt. Webb remembered back to when he was 18 a new soldier in the war that had claimed his family. His squad, Echo 6 went on a raid on a fed compound. Their pelican had went down hard. Screams of agony ripped threw the new morning air. Locus and his squad walked through the wreckage ending who was still moving. Webb looked up as Locus stalked toward him. A soldier beind him howled in pain as one of Locus's soldiers stepped on their mangled leg and slit their throat. "Leave this one alive let him tell the others." Locus said as two soldiers threw his broken form in the forest. Webb limped on his broken leg and clutched his chest as blood oozed from his stomach. He stumbled through the base gates as the medics grabbed him. He would awake later that night screaming. Karmic and Parlors had helped him that night and every night after that until he joined their squad, then Washs. Wash cared about them, and that's all Webb needed when he drifted to sleep.

Wash walked down the hall toward the meeting room. He walked in the well lit room to see all the captains and Kimball sitting around a table. The table was covered in the latest scouting reports and maps. Wash sat down in a chair between Tucker and Grif. "Hows Webb." Tucker whispered as he flipped through a scouting report. "He woke up and seemed ok just dizzy and sore." Wash whispered back as he grabbed a report. "Ok now that were all here we need a plan." Kimball said sitting her report down taking a drink from he coffee. "We don't even know how far Felix went, if he was working for the feds or someone else." Tucker said. "Well we need to." Kimball was cut off when a soldier walked in. "Ma'am General Doyle wants to talk." The soldier said. "Put him on the screen." Kimball said as Doyles armored form appeared on he screen on the wall. "Greetings Kimball I'm General Donald Doyle." "Yeah what do you want." "I want to know why you felt like turning our good Locus against us." "Wait Locus turned against you too." Wash said standing up. "What do you mean um." "Washington, I mean Felix betrayed us too." "Oh dear." "We need to stop this war Doyle is Felix and Locus both betrayed us they were most likely working together." Wash said. "Kimball I think we should end this to find what's really going on." Doyle said. "Ok truce." Kimball said as Doyle logged off. "Fuck." Wash said running a hand through hair. "Wash can you take your team to Doyle at the capital tomorrow we need to know what's going on on his side." Kimball said. "Yeah we can leave first thing in the morning." Wash said leaving.

Webb woke up, sitting up groaning as the nurse changed the bandage on his back. "Sorry Webb I'll be done in a sec." The nurse said as another held him up. The nurse quickly finished as the other set him back down. As the two left Karmic walked in and sat in a chair on the left side of Webb. "How's it going Webb." Karmic said. "Fine just sore." Webb said. "Wheres Parlors?" Webb asked. "In the mess with Palomo and Smith." Karmic said as Wash walked in. "How was the meeting Wash?" Webb said. "Frustrating, Locus turned against the feds, now we have a truce. Grey teams going to the capital in the morning so we can see Doyle's side." Wash said looking between Webb and Karmics shocked expressions. "Webb you up for it." Wash said. Webb sat up and shakily got to his feet holding his side. "I'm good Wash I'll be ready in the morning to go." Webb said his voice steady. "Good both of you be in the motor pool with Parlors at 0700." Wash said as he turned and walked back to his quarters.

"Hey you think he's ok Karmic?" Webb said steadying himself and breathing deeply. "I think he's just stressed about everthing." Karmic said eyeing Webb. "You okay to walk Webb?" Karmic asked stepping closer to Webb just in case. "Yeah I'm good let's go pack." Webb said as he walked a few steps to the door stopping to breath and rub his back. "I can do this Karmic." Webb said walking down the hall to his room. Karmic stared as Webb strode proud as ever to his room. "Kids gonna kill himself." Karmic mumbled as he walked to his room.

Webb sat down on his bunk breathing deeply as he held his back. He looked around his room. A New Republic flag hung loosely on the wall, a steel desk littered with reports was the only furniture besides his bunk. A single picture was taped beside his bed, he, Karmic, Parlors, and Wash stood in the rec room each holding a bag of Grifs junk food smiling like there wasn't a war outside or a betraying mercenary down the hall, there was just a team. Webb stood slowly and grabbed his duffle. He shoved clothes, equipment and spare armour into the bag. He set it down by his door as he grabbed the bandages the nurse had given him. He pulled off his shirt and started to unwrap the gauze from his abdomen. He paused at the large bandage covering the knife wound. Webb took a deep breath before taking off the bandage. Just below the back of his ribs was a cut nearly four inches long. Webb rewrapped the wound and put his shirt back on before putting the kit in his bag and walking to dinner.

Wash sat a turret crate behind the warthog they were taking. It was 0600 and Wash stretched his stiff knee as he breathed in the cool morning air, this was going to be a hell of a job to unite the two sides. Wash stared as the barracks door creaked open at 0624. Wash watched as Webb walked down to the motor pool with a duffle bag on his shoulder. "Morning Wash." Webb greeted as he set his bag by Wash's in the back seat. "You still up for this Webb?" Wash asked. "Yeah, I'll have to reevaluate that after two hundred miles of bumpy terrain though." Webb said leaning against the warthogs bumper. Wash just chuckled as he looked over at Karmic and Parlors throwing their bags in the back. "So this is the plan were going to the capital to talk with general Doyle, best behavior." Wash said climbing into the drivers side. Webb rode shotgun, Parlors on the turret, and Karmic laying against the duffles in the back seat facing the right door. Wash nodded to the gate guard as they left. "We there yet." Karmic asked. Wash cringed this was going to be a long drive.

Two hours later, they were half there. Webb and Karmic had fallen asleep and Parlors was hunched over the turret watching the horizon lazily. As they approached a fed checkpoint a guard in recruit fed armor walked up to Wash. "Where you headed sir." The guard asked. "To the capital we have a appointment with general Doyle." Wash said. "Ok take the right road, and watch out for black armored figures, Locus soldiers." The soldier said obviously frightened. "Thanks" Wash said as he took a right down a paved road. "EVERYBODY UP." Wash yelled over the engine. Webb snapped up with his gun ready, as did Karmic. Parlors straightened up on the turret. "Were in fed territory now so keep alert. The guard said Locus's men are in black armor and are still very much in the area." Wash drove down the nearly deserted road a few fed warthogs passing every now and again.

"Hey Wash, you think we can do this?" Parlors said scanning the hills. "Do what Parlors?" Wash said waving to another fed vehicle. "This whole unite the rebels and feds and take down whatever Locus has got going." Parlors said. "Simple Parlors people will unite against a common threat, you know nationalism. Plus I think both sides are ready for this damn war to end." Wash said. "Yeah I guess so." Parlors said slipping into thought. He looked out over the darkening hills, the new republic had fought here years ago and now it was peaceful. No gunshots, explosions, or feds attacking them. It just seemed right until a explosion jerked Parlors out of thought.

Wash swerved the warthog as the IED exploded under the front tires. The wheels buckled and the front bumper caught ground flipping the warthog end over end. Parlors jumped from the turret in a effort not to be crushed. He landed harshly on his side watching the warthog roll and come to a stop on its roof. Karmic lay motionless five feet away. As far as Parlors knew Wash and Webb were still in the vehicle. Parlors grabbed a battle rifle and scanned the road, a lone black figure stood and walked toward him rifle at the ready. Parlors didn't hesitate and shot the figure in the head. It fell lifeless as Parlors ran toward Karmic. Karmic was slowly sitting up watching Parlors run toward him. He took of his helmet vomiting as Parlors kneeled next to him. "You ok Karmic?" Karmic wiped his mouth with his sleeve and put his helmet back on. "Yeah just dizzy, go check the others I'll be up in a minute." Parlors nodded as he walked to the passenger side of the warthog. Looking inside he saw Wash trying to fit himself out his side. Webb wasn't there. Parlors looked around frantically for his missing teammate. A noise in front of the warthog startled him. As he rounded the front bumper he found Webb standing, well leaning on the front holding his back. "You ok Webb?" Parlors asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just waiting for the pain in my back to calm down." Webb said rubbing his back. "Grey team, status." Wash said as he stood up. Parlors walked over as did Karmic, and slowly Webb. "Were all good Wash." Parlors said as a fed warthog pulled up to them. A soldier jumped from the back walking toward them.

"You guys alright we saw the explosion." The soldier said looking frightened. "Yeah were all good soldier." Wash said. "Locus's men have been planting IEDs in the roads over here. Were on orders from the general to escort you the rest of the way." The soldier said motioning to another warthog. Wash nodded and they three grabbed their bags before following the feds. The rest of the trip was uneventful as Wash drove behind the fed warthog. The looming city scape of the capital appeared over the horizon as they drove over a hill. No civilians walked the streets only soldiers in full armor patrol long forgotten shops turned into military storage space. Webb looked at the city with a heavy heart. His family had moved from the capital when he was ten, when the civil war was just beginning, after his dad had been shot for agreeing with the rebels ideas about the government going to shit. His mom had drove down the same tired road to a rebel stronghold father had told her to go to, just in case. She was stopped by feds and gunned down in front of him. After that he ran. He ran through the shouts, the gunfire, the bullet in his leg, he ran to the rebels city. They took him in, raised him as a soldier. He never wanted to think that he might have killed his old friends from this city, but here he was.

Wash watched as the gates to general Doyle's compound opened, a guard waving him in. As soon as Wash parked the other three were out with their duffles looking uneasy as they followed Wash to the general's office. Wash opened the door to se Doyle looking over maps and reports surrounded by his staff. Doyle dismissed them as soon as he saw Wash. "You must be Washington, and these three are?" Doyle said questioning the three soldiers with grey and yellow stripes down their left arms. They each had their bags at their feet. One rubbed his back his tense form denoting pain. Another had a unnaturaly wide stance like something was wrong with his legs. The soldier seemed to notice Doyle's observation and shifted to a defensive stance. Doyle's stare quickly shifted to the shorter soldier probley glaring behind his helmet. "None of your business general, now we have a lot to discuss." Wash said pulling Doyle away from his observations. "Yes, right." Doyle said directing Wash to a map Chorus displayed on the wall. Doyle tapped a tab on the side of the board. The map focused on a area coated in red. "This area is a hot spot for Locus and his men. We can't get in without making a major move on the compound which were not prepared to do even if we wanted to. Also we picked up a faint transmission between Locus and someone named Control." Doyle said. "The new republics in no position to make a big move either general. We need to unite both armies and determine Locus's role in all this before we do anything." Wash said. "That's easier said then done Washington. Our forces have been at war for years, we need something to motivate them." Doyle said tapping a recording file on the board. "I haven't had the chance to listen to it yet so let's see where it takes us."  
Doyle pressed play.

["We understand your concern over Felixs death Locus but we have more pressing issues to desk with." Control. "Felix was half the plan to this civil war charade, and theres talk of a truce." Locus. "With your untimely separation from the feds Locus we have only one option left. I will send my clean up forces early to assist you in terminating the weakened armies. Do not fail me again Locus." Control. "Yes sir."]

Wash had his helmet off, running a hand through his hair as he leaned on the table. Doyle turned to him silent for a moment. "Washington, tell Kimball I will do whatever I need to to combat this threat." Doyle said straightening. Wash looked over to his team once slumped and sitting on their duffles now straight and ready to tear into anything that threatens their home. Then looked out over the city seeing soldiers who once walked those streets as carefree young adults now walked it in armor. Wash turned to Doyle. "Kimball will match that, and so will I."

More on it's way soon.


	4. Comfort, and Oreo theft?

Hey guys short comical/comfort chapter here but I'll get on to the big stuff after this one. Bow chicka bow wow! Goddammit Tucker what did I say STOP. HARASSING. MY. READERS. Excuse me, read the chapter while I kick Tuckers ass.

Kimball paced her office in silence looking over numerous reports. They covered the table in her office. The only noise in the room was the metallic tap of her boots. She looked out of the window to see soldiers training, mechanics working, Wash's team returning. She had began to worry about them in fed territory, now she worried over their defensive postures. Wash looked pissed as soldiers moved out of his path as he rushed to her office. Parlors, Webb, and Karmic looked ready to tear apart something as they stomped toward their quarters. Webb no longer had the slouched wounded look he had left with, Karmic walked as if nothing was wrong, Parlors even looked imitating even with his height difference.

Wash opened the door to her office startling her out of thought. "We have news." Wash said taking off his helmet and setting it on top of the numerous reports. "Good or bad." Kimball said looking at Wash's tired expression. He looked paler than usual, his scars were more pronounced, and the bags under his eyes seemed deeper matching his bloodshot eyes. Kimball made a mental note to talk to Wash or the medics later. "Both. The good news is Doyle is all for uniting and kicking Locus's ass. The bad news is this." Wash said handing Kimball the flash drive Doyle had given him. "You need to hear it now." Kimball nodded and listened to the recording.

Wash watched Kimball take off here helmet running a hand through her short hair. As her expression turned into rage filtered toward Locus. Wash spoke when the recording ended. "Now what Kimball." Kimball looked at the flash drive in her hand before walking over to the communications room. She talked in a hushed tone to a soldier that Wash couldn't make out. She handed the soldier the flash drive and walked back to Wash. "That for the next 24 hours is going to every rebel base and this outpost to be played. For now I need to work with Doyle to combat Locus." Kimball said. "The reds and blues are with you too Kimball." Wash said. "I know but this shouldn't be your war Wash. You got your friends back. We shouldn't be dumping another conflict on your shoulders." Kimball said looking out at the soldiers training. "This is our war too Kimball and were sure as hell not gonna leave our squads behind to fight it alone. Were in this as much as you." Wash said. "Ok, we'll plan more out tomorrow. Go get some sleep Wash." Kimball said. "I'll be fine Kimball I need to talk with everyone first." Wash said moving to put his helmet back on before Kimball snatched it away from him. "What the hell is going on Wash you look like paler than death, and like your going to fall over if the fucking wind picks up." Kimball said staring into Washs bloodshot eyes. "I can't fucking sleep ok." Wash said letting out a defeated sigh. "Between the nightmares and stress I just can't do it." Wash said sitting down on a bench and putting his head in his hands." Kimball set his helmet down and sat beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he broke down. He held on to her for dear life as he sobbed into her armor. She held him with one arm and ran the other up and down his scarred cheek, through his sweaty blood hair and back again. He remembered holding Felix like this all those years ago when he would break down. That asshole after all we did for that fucker. Kimball stole a glance toward the garbage incinerator they had thrown Felix into and smiled. Fucker deserved burning with the garbage.

Wash shook in her grasp as he started to gain control over his sobs. "Thanks." Wash said as he lifted his head, tears streaming down his freckled face. "No problem, what are they about?" Kimball said rubbing Washs back. "Hmm?" Wash said. "Your nightmares, what are they about?" Kimball said. "The kind I acquired from Epsilon. At first I would see my freelancer friends killed in front of me, now it's the reds and blues, and my squad. They just feel so real. The only thing that helps it is walking the halls and hearing them, knowing their still alive." Wash said lowering his head back to Kimball's shoulder. "You been through a lot haven't you Wash?" Kimball said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Too much for one soldier." Wash said. "Tell me about it Wash." Kimball said. "What?" Wash said. "Tell me about everything you've been through, please Wash." Kimball said. "Ok, well when I first joined the project it...then the AI implantations started it was ok at first then...Epsilon committed suicide in my head, I was listed article 12 for a year before the director offered a position in the recovery force...then I met the reds and blues...we took down the freelancer HQ...I betrayed them for a chance at freedom, they ran me over with a warthog...we went with Carolina to find the director...we crash here."

Kimball sat through his four hour life story. She saw him in a different light he wasn't some hero freelancer they had heard about. He was a naive soldier that got knocked down so many times it was a wonder he could get up anymore. "thanks." Wash said pulling himself out of her grasp and grabbing his helmet. "That felt good to get that off my chest." Wash said. "No problem Wash now go sleep." Kimball said pointing at the door. Her expression told Wash that if he didn't she would probably make the medics pump him full of sleep aids. "Ok, thanks again." Wash said leaving.

"Goddammit which one of you stole my Oreos!" Grif shouted from atop the lounge bar holding a knife. "Calm down Grif none of us stole your junk food." Tucker said partially hiding behind Palomo. "Bullshit three boxes of my double stuff Oreos are missing from my stash, and I will get them back or their will be blood." Grif said looking around the room for the guilty party. "Grif get down from there and put down the knife none of us took them." Simmons said as Webb, Karmic, and Parlors walked in out of their armor, each holding a box of Oreos. "Oh, shit." Tucker said as he and Palomo backed away. "You fuckers." Grif shouted as the three dropped the empty boxes in the garbage looking at Grif. "What, the mess hall wasn't open when we got back." Karmic said. "I'm gonna fucking kill you three." Grif said as he leapt off the bar at full sprint. "HOLY SHIT!" Webb yelled as he, Karmic, and Parlors took off down the hall to avoid Grif's rage.

Wash was about to open his door when he heard screams erupt from the lounge. "Shit, shit, shit, oh hey Wash." Karmic said as he, Webb, and Parlors sprinted down the hallway. "What the." Wash said as Grif came around the corner at full speed with a knife past Wash. Wash thought for a minute about helping his squad then opened his door and set his bag in the corner. They can handle it. Wash placed his armor in his dresser before laying back on his bed. The exhaustion from the last few days caught up with him as his eyes closed. "Come on Grif we can work this out, Grif." Webb said down the hall. "There will be blood Webb." Grif said. Webb ran down the hall. "You three can run but you can't hide." Grif yelled. "Sure we can your fatass can't catch us." Karmic yelled back. "Wait Grif how the, FUCK GET AWAY!" Karmic yelled. "Ow fuck." Wash smiled as he fell asleep.

Wash awoke stretching his stiff body before looking over at his alarm clock. 6:30pm. He sat up and walked over to his personal bathroom. He turned the shower on and let the warm water run down his back before grabbing the soap. He stepped out grabbing a towel drying himself. Looking in the mirror he saw his blond hair had taken over the black he had it dyed back in the project. Some of the exhaustion from that last few days was fading. He looked healthy for a change. Wash smiled and walked to his dresser pulling on his grey sweats and a yellow shirt. He walked down the hallway to the mess hall.

"I hate my life." Grif said holding a ice pack to his black eye. "Grif, you went after Wash's squad, with a knife screaming like a banshee that you were going to kill them, you should have expected the kick to the face you got by Karmic." Tucker said picking at his sandwich. "Prosthetic feet hurt don't they dirtbag." Sarge said laughing as he set his tray down across from Tucker. "Shut up Sarge." Grif said shifting the ice pack. "Hey did you guys get the audio file from Kimball too?" Simmons asked sitting down across from Grif. "Yeah that shit going to ignite a lot of shirt against Locus." Tucker said. "Yeah, hey Wash." Simmons said as Wash sat down beside him. "Hey, uh Grif?" Wash said gesturing to his eye. "Don't even start Wash."

"Goddammit grey team go get dinner, now." Palomo yelled as he watched grey team run through yet another infiltration simulation. "Guys come on you've been at it since you kicked Grif." Palomo tried again as grey team finished the simulation. "Ok your done let's go." He said mentally willing them to give in. Grey team just sat on a pile of crates, taking off their helmets to reveal their sweat soaked hair and frustration. Palomo walked over to them standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Move, you guys have to rest and eat for god sakes." Webb looked at Palomo, his once calm blue eyes full of frustration and anger making Palomo take a mental step back. "No, Palomo we need to train to defend our home from the very people we thought we could trust and believe in, when all they did was fucking screw us over for their own fucking gain. After they sat on the sidelines and watched us kill each other and rip away everything. Our families, our friends, our hope." Webb said his voice rising to a crack as he stood and turned his back on Palomo sobbing with his head against the wall. "You think I don't want to rip out Locus's throat Webb? Your not the only one that lost everything you loved in this war. I'm trying to make sure I don't lose you fuckers too because you didn't sleep or eat for god sakes." Palomo shouted back at Webb, his anger coming out as he remembered what this war had cost him. Karmic and Parlors sulked deeper into the crates they sat on watching Palomo take off his helmet sighing heavily before setting it down and walking over to Webb. Webb sobbed into his arm as Palomo turned him around and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry I just lost it, I...sorry." Webb said hugging Palomo back as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry to Webb I just don't want to see you guys tear yourselves up. Were not going to get anywhere if we are at each others throats." Palomo said. Webb nodded pulling away from Palomo. "Dinner?" Webb asked grabbing his helmet as Karmic and Parlors stood up. "Now that's the best idea I've heard all night." Palomo said as the four walked toward the mess hall. "You think Grifs still pissed." Karmic asked. "Not after you kicked him in the face Karmic." Palomo said laughing. "Still have to apologize for that." Karmic said.

Ok I'm back like I said big stuff on the way, Tucker don't say it if you value what little life I left in you. BOW CHICKA BOW WOW. dammit. review please and I might just spare Tucker.


	5. Attack and old enemies

Hey guys sorry about the wait, school and all that. Well like I promised big stuff. Don't worry locked Tucker in the bathroom. 'Muffled bow chicka bow wow' I'll just get Caboose to team kill him. Read on.

Wash lay prone on top of a cliff overlooking Locus's headquarters. He stared through his scope at the roving troops, landing craft, and morning work out routines. His team was spread out on this ridge getting ready to provide cover fire when the main force that had surrounded the base attacked.

"Kimball to grey team, over." Kimball said here comm cracking into Wash's earpiece.

"This is grey actual go ahead Kimball, over." Wash said quietly as he scanned the base.

"All teams are in position, ready to go on your shot, over and out." Kimball said as Wash heard her safety flip.

"Roger starting the party, over and out." Wash said setting his crosshairs on a drill sergeant shouting order.

Wash squeezed off the shot hitting the sergeant in the throat. He realed back as he tried to stop the blood flow from his neck. The men who had been doing push ups stumbled to grab some kind of weapon as more of them fell to grey teams bullets. There were several explosions as sections of the wall fell down to reveal a flood of fed and rebel soldiers. The reds and blues lead their squads through the opposite wall to cut down any resistance. Wash spotted a warthog fleeing the carnage. Inside was Locus at the wheel with a well dressed man in the passenger seat. On the back was a rocket turret pointed directly at grey team.

"Grey team move!" Wash said as the turret let a series off rockets off in their direction.

Wash jumped down the cliff in time for the rockets to impact the position he was jus laying in. Wash tumbled down the cliff hitting rocks mad sparse trees as debris from the blast trailed him. Wash landed with a thud face down at the bottom of the hill as darkness fell over him.

Tucker ran another soldier threw with his sword as he saw the rockets impact grey teams position. He cursed as Palomo grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the warthog that had fired the rockets. It was speeding away with a purpose toward the distant forest. Tucker ran with Palomo to a nearby motorpool and hopped in a warthog. Sarge grabbed another warthog and followed.

Wash vaguely registered his surrounding as he awoke. He could only see blackness in from of him as he tried to move only to find himself covered in a mixed debris of rock and dirt. He managed to kick a few rocks enough away with his feet to see a few sliver of light through his cracked visor. Wash wheezed as he tried to move his arms from the rubble and manage to free them as he shifted to roll a large rock off his back. He sat up holding his chest as he took painful gasping breaths. He looked down at his caved in chest plate that must have crushed his ribs. He attempted to pry the metal off, but the clasps were smashed and bent too much. Wash pulled himself to stand, more lean on the rocks as he scanned his surroundings looking for his squad.

Webb stumbled through the debris holding his broken shoulder tight with his good arm as he looked for any sign of grey team. After Wash had yelled he had jumped from the cliff landing hard on his side then rolling downhill before his back hit a tree and he lay there gasping to get air back in lungs before looking for others. Webb stopped to lean on a tree as he scanned the area. He heard rustling in the rocks just up the bank as he stumbled to find the source. As he neared the sound he saw Parlors trying to get free of the rubble pinning him to the ground. Parlors helmet was off somewhere buried in the rubble as he pushed a rock off his arm. A gash on his head bleed down the left side of his face running down to his shoulder. Seeing Webb stumbling to him was a relief to the struggling soldier.

"Webb, about damn time, help me with these rocks." Parlors said letting his head rest for a moment on a rock behind him.

Webb pulled with his good arm at the rocks until Parlors was free. He stood up with Webb's help his only wound being his head. The two walked toward the audible sound of curseing coming from a clearing ahead of them. Karmic was leaning heavily on a tree in front of them. His helmet was discarded on the forest floor as he leaned his head against the tree blood leaking from his mouth. The two walked up to Karmic who seemed unaware to their presence. Parlors helped him sit down on the ground as Karmic vaguely registered the contact.

"You with us Karmic?" Webb asked kneeling down to Karmic's eye level.

Karmic remained silent as he coughed up more blood onto the ground and held his right side in pain. Webb took Karmic's hand away from his side and saw the bent, burnt armor piercing deep into Karmic's side, blood leaking from the sides of the wound.

"Shit, hold still Karmic." Webb said grabbing his medkit.

Webb grabbed the biofoam and pressed the nozzle deep into the wounds pulling it out slowly as the foam flowed into the wound. Karmic hung tightly to Parlors as the biofoam stung and sterilized the wound. Webb wrapped the wound as best as he could before helping Karmic to his feet. Karmic put a arm around Parlors for support as the looked to Webb for direction.

"We need to find Wash then we can link with the main force for help." Webb said holding his shoulder as he scanned the area.

Wash stumbled toward the forest holding his chest tightly as he gasped for a unpained breath. He discarded his dented and cracked helmet, it suddenly feeling to small to draw a breath in. Wash fell to his knees gasping for air as he tugged at his constricting chest plate. He vaguely registered someone shouting his name and holding him up.

"Get his chest plate off hurry." Webb said to Parlors who was breaking off the clasps and yanking off the dented armor and tossing it aside.

Wash gasped and coughed holding onto Webb for support. He slowly gained his composure and wheezed weakly in Webb's arms.

"We need to get back to the main force guys, we all need medical attention." Parlors said moving to hold Karmic from falling.  
"We need to move...now...Parlors." Karmic said weakly as he collapsed into Parlors grip.

Parlor hooked his arms under Karnic's knees and back and gave a concerned look to Webb as he held Wash up. They started in the direction of the compound, following the dying sound of gunfire.

"Kimball we have the compound secure, Locus isn't here." Simmons said trotting up to Kimball as the armies policed the base.

"Excellent, any sign of grey team?" Kimball asked remembering when the team had gone dark after the cliff got hit.

"No, orange and pink team are searching for them as we speak." Simmons said stealing a glance at the forest.

"What about Red and Aqua teams?" Kimball asked.

"They went after the warthog that shot down grey team. I think Locus was in it." Simmons said.

"That doesn't make sense, Locus would only leave a battle if he had something to protect." Kimball said not believing Locus of all people would run.

"Or someone, what if that control guy was here." Simmons said.

"Oh no, call the teams make sure they know what their up against." Kimball said.

"On it." Simmons said before rushing off toward the comm station.

"Ma'am we found grey team, meet us at the compounds med bay." A soldier radioed over Kimballs comm channel.

Once Kimball arrived in the med bay she found grey team in a white walled room. Parlors was fast asleep in a hospital bed with a IV in his arm and a bandage wrapped around his head. His armor was piled in a box in a corner of the room along with three other sets. Webb was in the bed to the left of him with his shoulder wrapped and set as he lazily waved Kimball over with his good arm.

"Nice to see you again Kimball." Webb slurred through the effects of his pain pills.

"Like wise Webb, where's Wash and Karmic." Kimball asked sitting on the end of his bed.

"Karmic took a hit from the blast in the side, and Wash's chest plate was caved in when we found him." Webb said eyes drooping.

"Ok, get some rest Webb, you guys did good out there today." Kimball said watching Webb fall asleep.

Kimball signed as she looked between the two. This war was so close to being over, just one more push to take out Locus and Control. Tucker and Sarge can do it, there will finally be peace on Chorus. Kimball turned her head to see Karmic's bed being pushed next to Webb. Karmic smiled weakly as the nurses settled him in. He was out cold by the time the nurses left. Kimball walked out to the soldiers policing up the compound and looked at Grif and Donut, who sat with their squads as they looked eagerly to Kimball for news.

"How's grey team Kimball?" Donut asked his eyes red from the crying he had done since being dragged into the war and seeing his friends hurt.

"There asleep in one of the recovery rooms. Wash isn't out of surgery yet." Kimball said sitting down and putting a arm about the pink armored soldier.

"Are they ok. They didn't look to good when we found them trekking through the forest." Donut asked thankful for the comfort.

"Webb has a broken shoulder, Parlors had a nasty gash on his head, and Karmic had a deep cut into his right side. Don't worry guys this wars almost over then you guys can go back home." Kimball said.

Donut just nodded then sighed. In all truth he and his friends really didn't want to leave Chorus. Donut have overheard conversations among red and blue team to stay, even the Carolina and Wash had talked about it. In a way he wanted to stay with his squad and be as far away from any trouble, Chorus seemed like the ideal place.

"Uhh hey guys hows it going." A figure said behind them.

The three turned to see Wash out of his armor, dressed in a pair of black sweat pants with a loose fitting white t-shirt. The bandages that wound their way around his chest were visible below the thin fabric. Wash sat down next to Grif one hand holding his chest. His breathing was painfully shallow as he winced at the compression of his shattered sternum.

"Hey Wash how you doing?" Grif said rubbing Wash's back as the exfreelancer partially leaned on him for support.

"I'm ok just sore as hell, how'd we do Kimball." Wash asked the pain diminishing from his voice.

"We have the compound under our control. Red and Aqua teams went after the Locus and control after they shot you guys. We haven't heard anything since." Kimball said.

"WHAT, YOU LET THEM GO ALONE!" Wash shouted clutching his chest as he coughed in pain as Grif grabbed him before he collapsed forward.

"Grif take Wash back into the med bay, I'll go make sure Tucker and Sarge took care of Locus." Kimball said starting toward the headquarters building in the compound.

Tucker slammed his foot on the gas pedal after hearing that Locus was on the warthog he was following with Sarge behind him matching his increasing speed. Palomo was ready on the turret looking for revenge for what happened to grey team back at the compound. Locus slammed on the brakes, as Tucker tboned the warthog sending both vehicle's into a roll. Sarge braked just in time and jumped out.

Tucker's warthog sat upright as Tucker climbed out. He stood there and regained his balance as he looked for anyone, his gaze set on Sarge nearing him. Palomo came around the bumper toward Tucker looking relatively unharmed save a few small dents. Tucker was about to say something when a noise came from Locus's warthog. A man looking in his mid forties stumbled out of the vehicle dressed in a black military jumpsuit. Locus sat slumped in the drivers seat groaning and holding his leg.

"Gentlemen, you must be the reds and blues. Am I correct?" The man said with a disturbingly calm voice.

"Yeah sure who the fuck are you." Tucker said watching Locus's movements closely.

"You can call me Counselor, or control. Now back to business Locus kill these men we can still use this planet." The Counselor said turning to Locus.

"Kill them." Locus groaned still holding his leg as six black armored soldier uncloaked around them.

"Once more for old times Sarge?" Tucker asked standing back to back with the sergeant as Palomo crouched behind the smashed bumper.

"Why not? SHOTGUN DAMMIT." Sarge yelled into the hills.

The soldiers shared glances at eachother at the sudden outburst before turning back to their job. Their concentration was broken again at the sound of poka music. They turned to see a warthog perched on the hill. A orange spartan drove as a pink one road in the passenger seat, lap filled with grenades. A grey and yellow spartan stood tall on the turret and shouted.

"You fuckers get away from my men!" Wash shouted as Grif gunned the engine toward them.

"Holy shirt it worked, fire Sarge." Tucker yelled stabbing one of the soldiers while Palomo took out another with his battle rifle.

"You just got Sarged." Sarge said after unloading a round into a soldier while the other three were cut down by Wash's machine gun fire.

"You!" Wash said jumping from the turret and grabbing the Counselor by the throat suspended inches off the ground.

"Wash hey calm down for a minute." Tucker said, but Wash if anything tightened his grip on the man.

"Tucker this is the Counselor. The director's lap dog!" Wash said through gritted teeth holding back from crushing the man who had assisted in his friends suffering, and his own.

"Goddammit I told you guys. Everytime shit goes wrong freelancer is always involved!" Grif said stepping from the warthog with Donut, the group standing in silence debating the issue in their heads.

"Anybody know how to patch up a leg?" Locus asked from the warthog.

"Goddamit" Tucker said sighing.

Thank you Caboose. Thanks for reading a few more chapters on the way for this story. Also working on New Blue updates too. Review please.


End file.
